


Hell is Blue And So is Heaven

by NewStoryline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Erotic reading, F/M, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewStoryline/pseuds/NewStoryline
Summary: This was a forced upon prompt writing from the widojest discord channel put on me. (I boasted that I could write more smut.) Originally it was just me and fellow discord member ShriekingStrawberry. KileyKao is responsible for writing most of the erotic reading called My wizard and his Richard.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Coming undone, too soon. Too soon for his liking. A small kiss that was suddenly ripped away from him. His mouth tried to reach back to her.“Nah ah ah. You know the rules, I’m sure you didn’t forget.”Ice dropped on him. Cold truth and realization.“If you touch me even for a little bit, you won’t be able to touch me for a week.”





	Hell is Blue And So is Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> ShriekingStrawberry is partially responsible for this madness. Gabteaa is bae by the way. KileyKao is a wonderful human being that I drag to hell with. Also I did not edit or had beta read this so....what you see is what you get.

Hell is like fire, or so they say. Red, hot, and furious. Causes the soul to be turn into ashes. That is simply not the case. Red may be hot but they say blue is a bit _hotter._ Numbs the body of any feeling, burns everything away.

Her lips were cold against his skin. Were being the key word. At the very moment, he was being punished. She had a bet with him. A very stupid bet. The blue tiefling is devious, chaotic in her nature. Playing with fire would be easy for him, he does it too often. _More than he should._

She wasn’t fire, she was ice. So cold that she burns worse than any fire he ever had to deal with. His only option was to agree to her, _how can he say no to a woman like her_? If only he had known. Known that he was not allowed to touch. As if he was a child being told that fire is hot.

Her hips were grinding on his thigh, slowly methodically. Swaying back and forth to an unheard beat that was singing in the air. The only vocals were their voices moaning loudly. Soaking his pants so much that is beginning to stain.

“Jester, please. I am begging you. Let me touch you. Feel you. Make you feel better than any of those smutty stories could.” He pleaded, a cry that was ignored from his lover.

“Oh, Caleb. You are going to be good either way.”

Her voice danced around the room. The sweetest of bird and bells could not match. It was wonderful and it was torture.

Cursing under his breath a simple, “ _fuck…”_

Her giggles softly left him unravelled, “If you aren’t good, you know what happens.”

And he knows. He remembers every single word. Keen mind never lets him forget. Even if his brain wasn’t memorizing every detail of every day, he would etch her words into his mind for hours.

Teasingly touching the outline of where his cock was but never the dick itself, maddening. Her plump lips were glossed over with her tongue. More, more, he wanted more. He was starving for anything _more_ than a fleeting touch.

Her nails started at the base of his neck, gently scraping it’s way down his chest, only stopping when she got to his dick. Pulling her hand away, as she continues to rub against him.

The red headed man endured many painful tasks, but none can compare to her. He was cracking. Pieces of his willpower fell to the floor like her pink bra. Fading, and fading until he couldn’t deal with this. This. THIS! Anymore.

Hands holding her hips, pulling her closer and then closer. Lips so pretty, twitched upwards. He made the wrong choice, yet it felt so right. Who was he to complain?

Coming undone, too soon. Too soon for his liking. A small kiss that was suddenly ripped away from him. His mouth tried to reach back to her.

“Nah ah ah. You know the rules, I’m sure you didn’t forget.”

Ice dropped on him. Cold truth and realization.

“ _If you touch me even for a little bit, you won’t be able to touch me for a week.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was worse than any storm, any natural disasters. And he almost made it. He was so close. He was always so close. But then he became injured in battle. The blue beauty rush to his side. Touched his chest, it was only to heal him. But he hasn’t touched her for so long. Long before her, he could do that so easily. Tasting her change that dramatically. So her simple touch, an innocent moment, lead to him just spilling. Cumming there and then. Her eyes widen as one of her eyebrows lifted.

“I suppose I’m gonna have to use healing word from now on. Isn’t that right, Cay-leb.”

Hell was an ice cold blue beauty. He never wanted anything more than to touch the depths of hell as long as hell was her.

“We’re gonna try this again, Cayleb. If you touch me this time, it’ll be a month until we’re here again.”

No, no, no more of this. But he looked into her eyes and well he can’t say no.

“And this time you won’t be orgasming during this whole time, if you touch me; I was nice this time around, you’ll remember that won’t you?”

It wasn’t like he could forget, couldn’t with her smiling so innocently for what she was speaking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he thought he was in hell before, he reached the latest level. Or maybe he was in purgatory, always fucking waiting for release. She started wearing her bra and underwear to bed, just those. Petting Frumpkin, every fucking time he was near. He was so close to just see through his cat’s. Frumpkin would stare at him knowingly as he puts his motherfucking paw on her boob. His fucking cat was getting further with her than he has in the couple of weeks.

In turn, he starts to pet the orange cat as well. Whispering, “I’m going to touch a pussy even if it isn’t yours.”

He really shouldn’t have said that. Now every single time she does healing word on him, she whispers. Whispers that no smut book he has ever read could compare.

“ _You know I am not wearing any undergarments, and when we get back, I won’t be wearing anything but my ring.”_

She made true on her words. Traded rooms with Nott, laying in her bed with nothing but a golden ring on her ring finger.

His stomach growled. Not for food, he had plenty. He wanted something more _filling._ Juicier. Her eyes dart towards him. Not wearing any kind of blanket. The cold never really affecting her. She let her legs spread as she touched her plump breast. One hand on her nipple, the other travelling south until it hit its destination.

Playing, like everything else she does, coyly without any thought to those around her. Moaning so loud that even if she used thaumaturgy as a thunderstorm, he could still hear it. Listening to those sweet, sweet sounds coming out of her mouth. A mouth that he would very much like it to be wrapped on something _long_ and **_hard_ ** of his.

The little vixen couldn't care less on what he wants. She was kleiner teufel given to him from Satan himself. She did this for two days. The third day was a little bit different.

He was told to sit in his chair. It wasn’t long until he felt a spell encase him. The scruff up man was so tired, he couldn’t save against the spell even if wanted to. Once the spell was completed, he couldn’t move. _Hold person_.

“Cay- _leb,_ you didn’t even try to escape the spell? Are you that tired? Maybe I should...read you to sleep.” She walked out behind him, wearing his overcoat. **_Only his overcoat._** Death was a never so tempting as she was right now.

She sits on _his_ bed, book in hand. One of her silky blue leg on top of the other. Her hair was down so that it reached just barely pass her shoulders.

“ _Scheisse._ ”

He let out that single curse. Her lips move to a smirk. The book cover wasn’t showing any porn. No, it was just the words ‘Beginner spells for Wizards.’ Never knowing what she was planning. Edubation came to mind suddenly.

He had read that book, once upon a time. Clearly remembering all its contents. It should be easy to get through.

_It really wasn’t._

As soon as her lips spoke out the lines, changing some of the words, he figured out what his lover was doing.

“Chill touch is a cantrip, so it can be used more than just once. Creating a hand that can _touch_ a person within 120 feet. Using sounds and visuals to _cast_ the spell on the target. This _attack_ against this creature fills it with a chill. On a hit, the target takes a pretty _big_ amount of damage. It cannot be healed for six seconds after you _touch_ them. Until then, the hand _clings_ to the target. The stronger the spell caster the _harder_ it hits.”

He could only breathe out a series, “fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” He will never be able to remember that spell without her voice chiming in. The sleek orange cat rubs against her leg, purring smugly as he watches his master suffer.

Her words were pronounced. Elegant, something she rarely does purposely, and with a grace that even a swan could not have.

A stubborn page did not move when she attempted to turn it. Deciding to suck her entire index finger while moaning.

Wanting nothing more than to have her legs wrapped around him. The blue she-devil was dangerous, cunning and too seductive at the moment. She continues where she left off. Reading so softly and in low raspy voice, his dick rubbed uncomfortably against the strain of his pants.

“You know Cay-leb. I was wondering if you would rather read to me instead? It must be pretty boring listening to me just read out loud of spells you already know.”

His teeth bit the bottom of his lip. Letting out a gruff, ‘hrm.’

Eyelashes batting so pretty. “Why don’t we read this one?”

How can he refuse a goddess so lovely? He knew he was at her command. As his head lifted up before swiftly swinging back down, she made her way to him. Hold person _finally_ wore off, yet he did not dare touch her skin.

Bending down to place the book on his crotch, no actual contact of her body reached his. Her angle let him face full of her breast, just barely an inch from his face. His coat on her shoulders clinged to her despite it being a bit bigger for a woman like herself.

“Okay, okay. So I guess this means you get to read.” Rushing back to his bed then laying down. Eyelids halfway open.

The book was called _My Wizard And His Richard_ . A...strange title. But nonetheless better than _Ya Know From Tv._

He starts to read. Intros were always the easiest, there was barely any sexual interactions. He got further and further in the story, the more and more his will power continue crumbles. Especially since she decides to take off his coat and then hold it against her as she masterbates infront of him.

“Her hot breath is spreading across his skin, as he tweaks her nipples- Jester, please let me touch you. Liebe, please.”

She turns to her side so she was facing him while her hand was still playing with her clit, “No. This is your punishment. Now continue reading- oh yeah mmm- right where you left off.”

Crying would be useless and humiliating, yet the need to cry out on her edging of him was forcing him to reconsider.

“I’ll tell you what, Cay-leb. Since I’m like super nice and stuff; if I cum before you finish that book, I will suck you off and you debt will be paid.”

He nodded feverly, desperately, really whatever fucking word comes into his head. He want, nein, he needs her. The polyamorous trio in the story, from a bard named Scanlan Shorthalt, were just getting in on.

“There was silence as Richard made his way into Appletouch’s chambers. The room was lightly lit by the spell that Appletouch used to light his _tower_. The wizard turned to him and smiled. Richard was quickly pulled into the wizard’s gentle embrace, their tongues smashed together in heavenly delight.”

Her eyes never lifted off Caleb, but her pace didn’t quicken. He continued reading, hoping that she would just finish already. One hand made an apple that she licked before _biting_ into it.

“Their clothes were pushed off quickly as they feverishly grinded their members togethers. Richard slapping _Apple’s bottom_ , _jeans_ discarded on the bed _with the furs_.The wetness of the precum leaking from their cocks down their thighs, it was blissful as Appletouch weaved his hand down in between them to wrap around Richard’s cock.”

‘God, this was terrible. Who wrote this.’ He couldn’t help but think as he looked back on the cover to read _Scanlan Shorthalt_. ‘Wasn’t he a hero of some sort.’ Rolling his eyes, he went on to read.

“As they continued to work their magic, their third lover walked into the bedchamber of Appletouch and she saw what her two _party_ members were engaging in. The two guys _were looking at her_ . She continued going down _low_ to help with their journey to ‘ _fuck’.”_

“Fuck!” Jester was looking at him as she starts to go a bit _faster,_ but not fast enough. Caleb wonders whether she is actually understanding the words or just listening to his voice.

“Appletouch licked his way up her thighs to her clit tasting her juices as they ran down his face. As Musa moaned Richard kissed her mouth swallowing her moans. Richard’s hips grinded down into the silken sheets of Appletouch’s bedchamber, the wizard himself was rubbing his member on the bed in the lowly lighted room.”

She finished her apple, creating a banana out of thin air. Sucking on it, but never taking a bite. Until it was covered in saliva.

“As Musa came, her juices were coating Richard’s Richard, and Appletouch’s cum coated Richard’s back.”

She swiftly swallowed the banana...whole. “Do you even have a gag reflex?” His mind went places; even before she open her mouth to ask, “What’s a gag reflex?”

“Oh, Scheisse...”

As Caleb continued reading Jester’s hips grinded down against her hand. Slowly but surely she got to her reaching point. She moaned as her hot liquid spilled out of her pussy.

Wet fingers spreaded out leaving a trail of wet cum between them. Without hesitance she stuffed them in her mouth, moaning way too much than necessary.

He needed her to touch him, so bad. She certainly was bring _sexy back_ . Any other _boy wouldn’t know how to act._

Finally, she fucking stood up and walked over to him, before falling to her knees and then yanking off his pants. _Going at it_ with his undergarments forcibly removing them. Her mouth hovers over his cock before, just like the banana, swallowing him whole.

Her hums vibrated through out his body. As he was trying so hard not to cum right away, all he could think was _hell may be blue but, god, so is heaven._

He then cums.

“Really Cay _leb!_ Already? It was just getting good.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> The link for the discord channel of Widest is this https://discord.gg/2ZqqUaw


End file.
